


it's do or die (for us)

by fujoshi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Biting, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Hyung Kink, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, X-EXO, but only a little ya feel, but thats just their costumes, jekyll choreo made me do it, oh and, the other members are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi/pseuds/fujoshi
Summary: Junmyeon just can't get over the feeling of Chanyeol's hands on him.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 248





	it's do or die (for us)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late but I've been losing my shit over that ONE (1) part in Jekyll choreography ever since they performed it and so I had to write a pwp fic based on it. Because I'm trash.

The third time Chanyeol ripped Junmyeon's shirt apart with his bare hands on stage, Junmyeon realised that maybe, just _maybe_ , he liked it a little more than he should.

Walking backstage with the other members after yet another successful tour in Malaysia, with all of them exhausted beyond words and nothing but sleep on their minds, Junmyeon's mind was solely occupied by one person. The fact that Junmyeon could see him walking just a few steps ahead, talking to Sehun in a low voice and bursting with laughter from time to time was of no help whatsoever.

No matter how many times he willed himself to either start thinking about something else, or to go completely blank, he couldn't.

He kept thinking of Chanyeol's big, _too big_ , hands on him, wandering on his bare skin and counting his abs with a grin on his face as fans screamed their approval. Their proximity, the taller's breath on the back of his neck.

Why did he have to be the victim every single time? The other members' shirts stayed perfectly on the entire time, no one pulling them up to reveal their bodies, and certainly no one had their shirt literally ripped apart. _Why him?_

No, that wasn't the right question. _Why was_ he _so_ _affected?_ It didn't, it couldn't mean anything, could it?

But then why did the small quirk of Chanyeol's lips each time he looked at him made Junmyeon want to drop to his knees right there and then?

Was there anything worth deciphering in the way Chanyeol looked at him or was his mind playing tricks on him, making him see things that aren't even there?

A thousand other questions raced around in his head until he thought he'd either punch a hole through a wall or through Chanyeol's face.

He did neither, of course.

Instead, he closed his eyes and let out a sigh, shaking his head slightly. He was definitely overthinking, and it was just doing him more trouble than anything else. In the state his body was in, he shouldn't have been thinking about anything other than sinking into his bed.

His whole body ached, weariness seeping into his bones, muscles sore and throbbing with every single step he took. The jet lag hadn't completely worn off before they started the rehearsals, and Junmyeon found himself affected the most among the members. Just like he always was.

He needed to get at least a few hours of sleep before they traveled back to Seoul for the year-end concert. Though his mind protested to the very thought of doing anything that involved moving an inch, but he somehow he managed to drag himself around, only half aware of his surroundings.

He slid into the backseat of their car, silently thanking the fact that Chanyeol wouldn't be in the same one as him. Already relieved by the news, he was pretty sure he made small talk with Jongin and Baekhyun in the car as went back to their hotel, but he couldn't even remember what he had said or heard by the time he stood outside of his room, shoulders sagged and eyelids suddenly too heavy for him to keep open.

Upon entering he found the room dark, the only source of light being small streaks of artificial amber coming through gaps between the curtains. Sehun's silhouette was on one of the beds, his deep breathing signaling that he's asleep.

Junmyeon didn't bother changing into comfortable clothes and just collapsed onto the bed facedown, the smell of synthetic fabric sheets and his body's imprinted memory of Chanyeol's warm hands on his body the last thing he remembered before his eyelids fluttered close.

***

Junmyeon's heart felt like it was soaring, fluttering its wings in his chest.

They had just wrapped up the last day of their concert successfully, as expected, but Junmyeon couldn't help the feeling of pure joy, of _victory_ that tugged at his chest.

The five of them were seated backstage, everyone a lot more talkative than usual, cracking jokes among themselves and of course, teasing their leader for his never ceasing puns and silliness on stage.

"You guys did well today." said Junmyeon, standing up and rasing his voice over the rest so that he could be heard. For the first time in a while, the wide on his face is genuine.

The reply came in the form of tired cheers and small smiles on four faces.

"You did good too, hyung." came a whisper from behind him, hot breath fanning the shell of his ear. The deep timbre of the voice made him somehow shiver and start at the same time, making the rest of the members chuckle.

He turned around to find Chanyeol smiling down at him, all perfect teeth and dimples, standing close, so close that Junmyeon had to take a few steps back so that his heart wouldn't fall out of his chest. Looking up at the younger, he remembered the main reason he felt ecstatic in the first place.

The excitement, the rush of his own blood in his ears, the deafening cheers of the fans when Chanyeol had curved his hand around Junmyeon's body, resting it on his chest, how it felt like his touch would burn through his clothes—

"Yeah, you too, Chanyeol-ah." Junmyeon replied, feeling heat rise up to his cheeks, hoping his face wasn't as red as he thought it must be.

Chanyeol's smile widened, dimples deepening and fuck, was he gorgeous. The urge to get closer to him, to touch, to feel the taller's lean body however he could tugged at Junmyeon.

Chanyeol was the first to announce he was leaving to change out of his stage outfit, loud enough for everyone to hear, but eyes fixed intently on Junmyeon, making his heart beat a little too fast. He didn't know if he was imagining things yet again, but it felt as if something remained unsaid between them, the words hanging thick in the air, making it harder for him to breathe.

Without another glance at Junmyeon, Chanyeol walked through the corridor leading to the changing rooms and out of sight.

As did the others, one by one, leaving Junmyeon alone to pace around, heart racing and knot forming in his stomach.

What was he supposed to do now? If he was supposed to do anything in the first place. Chanyeol hadn't even said more than a few words, he couldn't have meant anything by a single look. Why was he overanalyzing everything? Why, why, why--

Wait, he wasn't supposed to-- no, that would be ridiculous. He wouldn't follow Chanyeol into the dressing room, what would that even mean? No he wouldn't do that. He _couldn't_.

And yet, for reasons he couldn't comprehend, that's exactly what he ended up doing.

Junmyeon didn't know when his limbs decided to act on their own accord, but soon he found himself walking the same corridor, heart somehow beating even faster than before, almost painfully so, and hands trembling slightly by his sides.

 _Bad idea bad idea bad idea_ his mind chanted, but it was too late now, because he was already standing outside the changing room's door, on the other side of which was Chanyeol.

His hand was still shaking when he reached to open the door and he didn't know whether it was from the anxiety biting at him or the sense of inexplicable excitement he felt or both.

_What the fuck am I doing?_

He pushed open the door, his throat feeling completely dry and breathing a little ragged, to find Chanyeol leaning against the dressing table, a look of amusement on his face as he turned his head to see Junmyeon fumbling with his fingers in the doorway.

"Thought you'd never come." said Chanyeol walking towards him with long, purposeful strides. Junmyeon barely had a chance to come up with a reply before he was pulled inside pushed against the door, shutting it in the process, and Chanyeol's lips were pressed against his own.

His eyes widened for a split second before he closed them, all doubts and questions washed away. They were replaced feeling of warmth that bloomed in his chest, making him feel content and more at peace than he'd been in months.

He parted his lips, allowing Chanyeol's desperate tongue easy entrance into his mouth, and twisted the taller's jacket in fingers, trying to yank him closer. The reaction came immediately and Chanyeol moved in, pushing him harder against the door.

Chanyeol seemed to be doing all he could to make Junmyeon's knees buckle, licking over the roof of his mouth, sucking on his tongue, running his hands from the exposed skin of his lower back to the curve of his ass, palming and squeezing it.

He swallowed Junmyeon's moans and small whimpers into his mouth, never parting his lips even once. Apparently encouraged by Junmyeon's satisfied moans, Chanyeol brought one leg to rest between both of Junmyeon's, and nudged his thigh upwards, right where his cock was slowly hardening in his pants.

The action made Junmyeon's entire body jolt up with pleasure, finally freeing his mouth and making his neck arch as he moaned out loud, eyes falling shut. The sensation was overwhelming, too much but yet, not enough. His cock throbbed in his pants, an aching want consuming him, taking over whatever was left of the sensible part of his brain.

He grinded his hips, moaning when his cock rubbed over Chanyeol’s thigh once again.

"Fuck, hyung." Chanyeol's deep, deep voice sounded in his ears, further riling him up, causing him to grind down even harder, biting his lip to keep himself from moaning.

Junmyeon wanted so, so badly to keep rutting his hips and come untouched on Chanyeol's thigh right then, but a small part of him also wanted to _give_ , the part that didn't selfishly want to just _tak_ _e_. He willed himself to stop his movements, looking up at Chanyeol's eyes that seemed even darker with his pupils blown wide, and he knew what he had to do.

He pushed Chanyeol off him, just enough to turn them around, so that Chanyeol was the one pinned against the door now. The contact of Chanyeol's back with the hard surface made a _thud_ sound through the room.

Chanyeol's breath immediately hitched. "Hyung." he breathed out, voice grown even deeper with arousal.  
His hair was tousled, Junmyeon's own doing, his lips red, swollen and wet, eyes glazed over, breathing ragged.

The sight made Junmyeon feel triumph in his chest and something else. Something that went straight to his dick.

Junmyeon had always thought he was beautiful, but this time it finally did make him sink to his knees like all those times he'd imagined doing it.

He wasted no time in undoing Chanyeol's pants and pulling down his boxers, the taller helping him by taking them off completely, clicking his tongue in annoyance when his shoes got in the way, rolling them up and throwing them to the corner of the room.

Junmyeon would chuckle at the way Chanyeol had kicked his shoes off if he wasn't just breaths away from the largest dick he'd ever seen.

Junmyeon was in awe of the size. Shit. Chanyeol was _huge_. And he wasn't even completely hard yet. _Shit shit shit_. Junmyeon let out the breath he didn't know he was holding through his mouth and just centimetres away, Chanyeol's cock twitched, making his mouth water. His own boxers felt too tight, too restricting, but he'd worry about that later.

He looked up to find Chanyeol's eyes on him, dark and expectant and he couldn't help the smirk that formed on his face.

"I've wanted to do this for so long," said Junmyeon, purposely leaning in, so that the breath from his words had Chanyeol hardening further. "So fucking long." He stroked the shaft torturously slow before glancing up once again, and Chanyeol looked like an absolute mess, shifting on his feet and panting already. Something in him felt pride at the fact he was the one who caused Chanyeol's disheveled state.

Holding his gaze, Junmyeon licked the tip of Chanyeol's cock, just one tiny stroke of his tongue, making Chanyeol’s thighs tremble ever so slightly. He rubbed over the slit with his thumb just once, applying pressure and relishing in the way Chanyeol's mouth parted when as he gasped.

Junmyeon leaned in again, as if to finally wrap his mouth around Chanyeol's cock, but he shifted his head to the side as soon as he lips reached the head, so that precome smeared all over his mouth and the side of his face.

"Fuck," Chanyeol gasped out, breathing heavily. "Hyung, stop teasing."

"Is that what you want?" Junmyeon asked, feigning innocence.

"Yes hyung", Chanyeol drew in a breath. " _Please_."

 _Bingo_. Junmyeon smiled smugly at the use of the word. It was, after all, exactly what he'd been wanting to hear.

"You want hyung to suck you off, don't you?" Junmyeon wasn't exactly satisfied, not yet.

"Yes hyung." Chanyeol whined.

"And how do you ask for it?"

"Please, hyung." Chanyeol seemed to understand what he meant. " _Pleasepleasepleasepl_ \--"

His string of words was cut off when Junmyeon took his entire cock into his mouth, or at least, as much of it as he could. The large stretch made his jaw hurt but when he heard Chanyeol's strangled moan from above him, he decided it was worth it.

Chanyeol's hands immediately moved to hold onto something to steady himself and somehow settled in Junmyeon's scalp, fingers running through his hair.

Junmyeon bobbed his head, once, twice, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing around Chanyeol's dick, feeling pleased with himself when Chanyeol all but screamed, voice sounding broken before he bit his lip to muffle it. The sounds made Junmyeon's achingly hard cock stir in pants, impossible to ignore any further.

Junmyeon reached one hand to touch all he thought he couldn't take into his mouth, rubbing Chanyeol's frenulum, the base of his cock that didn't fit in his mouth.

"Yes, yes, god, yes hyung" Chanyeol panted, words sounding almost incoherent.

Junmyeon moved his face forward even further, pushing Chanyeol's cock to the back of his throat. He was almost choking, drawing in ragged breaths through his nose, but he _loved_ the way Chanyeol's thighs trembled, so he moved his tongue around Chanyeol's throbbing dick and tried to bob his head as much as he could with Chanyeol's hands holding him in place.

Chanyeol grinded his hips against Junmyeon's face, and when Junmyeon looked up with teary eyes, his head was tilted up, the long length of his neck coming into view as he held back his moans.

But suddenly and all too soon, Chanyeol was moving his hips back, pushing Junmyeon's face back with light, shaking fingers.

"Wait, hyung," he panted out. "Not like this."

 _Not like what_? Junmyeon wanted to ask, but Chanyeol's next words cleared it up his doubts.

"I want-- I want to fuck you." said Chanyeol, and Junmyeon could swear he sounded _shy._ What the fuck.

"What's stopping you then?" Junmyeon challenged, standing up and wincing at the way his knees hurt from kneeling on the floor. Chanyeol was on him in a matter of seconds, cupping his face and connecting their mouths again, pushing him back until his thighs hit the dressing table. The clash of teeth and obscene mixing of saliva was somehow messier than the last time, Junmyeon trying to reciprocate Chanyeol's previous actions.

Chanyeol placed his hands on either side of Junmyeon's waist and lifted him up, seating him on the edge of the table's surface. He stood between Junmyeon's legs, parting them with his body.

With one swipe of his arm, the surface of the table was completely empty, all the products lying spilled open or shattered on the floor. Neither of them cared enough to spare a second glance.

Junmyeon quickly pulled Chanyeol's jacket and shirt, leaving him completely naked, while Chanyeol worked open his pants and slid them off. Not for the first time that evening, Junmyeon found himself in awe of Chanyeol, his hard muscles that flexed under his skin as he moved. He ran his hands from his shoulders to his chest, just feeling the solid muscles under his palms.

It wasn't until Chanyeol had taken off Junmyeon's jacket and was unbuttoning his shirt that Junmyeon stopped him, placing his hands on Chanyeol's wrists.

Chanyeol looked up at him, questioning his actions silently, brows slightly furrowed.

"Tear it off." said Junmyeon, eyes never once leaving Chanyeol's. "Tear it off like you always do."

Chanyeol's lip twitched at one corner slightly in understanding he and complied, tightening his hold on both sides of Junmyeon’s shirt and tearing it off, ripping the fabric in two, strong hands making the action almost effortless. The buttons clattered to the floor, the shredded fabric following them almost immediately.

If Junmyeon was hard before, he sure was now, somehow, even _harder_. He was more turned on than he had been his entire life and completely dazed under the burning trail of Chanyeol's lips, on his jaw, his neck, the graze of Chanyeol's teeth on the sensitive skin and the way he licked on it after sucking, soothing over the raw skin with his tongue.

"Just fuck me," Junmyeon whined. "just do it already."

Chanyeol pulled away and smirked at his eagerness, but complied once again immediately, bending down to open one of the drawers and searching through it. He seemed to find what he was looking for after few seconds, drawing his hand back up again with a half used bottle of lube and a condom.

It wouldn't suffice to say that Junmyeon was confused.

"Why do you have--" he began, but was cut off.

"Don't ask."

Junmyeon did not push the topic further, but he would _definitely_ ask him later, because honestly, what the fuck?

All questions swirled and dissolved in his mind as soon as he saw Chanyeol coating his long fingers with lube. He swallowed thickly, anticipation building in his stomach.

Chanyeol spread his legs farther apart, so that his dripping hard cock and his hole were on full display. He'd feel embarrassed in a few seconds if he didn't feel Chanyeol's finger slipping past his rim, moving deep, deep, much more deeper than he would've imagined.

Junmyeon's hands flew up to grip Chanyeol's broad shoulders when he felt another finger entering him, the stretch more prominent this time. Chanyeol gave him a few seconds to adjust before he started moving his fingers, the sensation making Junmyeon feel like he's on fire.

The stretch _burned_ and Junmyeon leaned back, hissing to himself, balancing his weight on arms and waiting for his body to get used to it. It did eventually, with the constant thrust of fingers inside of him and when Chanyeol scissored him open, the stretch became much easier.

Chanyeol must've felt it too, because pushed in a third finger along with his other two, making Junmyeon gasp loudly when they grazed against his prostrate.

 _Fuck_ , that felt good.

"Like that, fuck-- _Chanyeol_ " Junmyeon spluttered, not totally in control of his words.

"Yeah? Like this, hyung?" Chanyeol asked, massaging over the spot that made Junmyeon's whole body vibrate, a strangled noise making its way through his throat, only to be stopped by Chanyeol's mouth against his own.

Junmyeon pulled away panting and moaning and whimpering, and placed his hands back on Chanyeol's shoulders, digging his nails into his skin, feeling the muscles move under his touch.

"Chanyeol, ah, fuck me-- right now." he said, pulling Chanyeol closer and digging his nails into his skin even harder.

Chanyeol smirked at the whining mess Junmyeon had become, and dragged his fingers against Junmyeon's prostate one last time before withdrawing his fingers.

"Is that what you want?" Chanyeol raised an eyebrow at him, the smug bastard.

"Yes, _hurry up_."

"And how do you ask for it, hyung?" Chanyeol's lip quirked higher, the smirk on his face making a dimple pop out.

"I hate you." Junmyeon huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Wrong answer."

"Are you seriously going to-- shit, _fine_." Junmyeon drew in a deep breath. "Chanyeol, I need you to fuck me, _please_." Another deep breath. "Please please _please_."

"Sure thing, hyung." Chanyeol replied cheekily.

"Now hurry _up_." Junmyeon gasped out, his patience running thin as Chanyeol rolled on the condom and covered it in a generous amount of lube.

"You're so beautiful like this hyung." said Chanyeol, as he lined his cock up with Junmyeon's hole.

"Shut up."

Chanyeol chuckled at the reply, which only made Junmyeon want to smack him, and he probably would if he wasn't focused on the way the head of Chanyeol's cock was pressing up against his entrance.

It slid past the rim easily and Chanyeol, without warning, pushed all the way in with one slick movement.

Junmyeon had to bite the junction of Chanyeol's neck and shoulder to keep himself from screaming. The action made Chanyeol's body jerk up, burying his cock even deeper into him.

Chanyeol's cock was much longer and thicker than his fingers, so despite the preparation, Junmyeon's entire body trembled, the pain of being stretched open clouding his mind, making him see black on the edge of his vision.

"S-so _big_." Junmyeon managed to say, words barely audible.

"I'm going to move now." said Chanyeol after a while of staying completely still, and Junmyeon, not trusting himself to form a single coherent sentence, nodded his approval.

Junmyeon clinged onto Chanyeol for dear life as Chanyeol thrusted up once, twice, and again and again and again. The pain was being forgotten, pleasure slowly replacing it.

Chanyeol slowly picked up pace as well, until he was thrusting into Junmyeon with a steady rhythm, his lips nipping the skin of Junmyeon's neck and jaw, marking him up.

The table rocked back and forth, hitting the wall repeatedly in time with Chanyeol's thrusts. Junmyeon had to clench his teeth when Chanyeol slammed in particularly hard, trying to muffle his moans.

Chanyeol hand caressed one of his thighs, the contact of the warm skin of his palm against Junmyeon's cool one making him whisper a soft _oh_ , before Chanyeol hooked it around his waist and shifted his position, the new angle making him hit Junmyeon's prostate directly with each thrust.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \--" was all Junmyeon could manage to get out in his state of whimpering and clawing at the bare skin of Chanyeol's back. He bit the same spot again on Chanyeol's neck, making him groan.

Chanyeol fucked into him that way for a while before slowing down his pace and eventually stopping, making Junmyeon whine even more.

"Turn around, hyung," said Chanyeol moving backwards, trying to pull out. When Junmyeon refused to let him go, clenching his ass around Chanyeol's cock tighter and pulling him in using the leg still wrapped around his waist, he visibly struggled to form words. "Hyung, you need to see."

Chanyeol nodded once at something behind him, something couldn't he didn't notice before.

He turned his head around as much as he could while still holding onto Chanyeol with both arms, only to realise there was a mirror right behind him. Of course there was, given that they were fucking on a vanity table. It's just that Junmyeon hadn't given it a thought, mind too occupied with Chanyeol and his huge dick.

When Junmyeon finally let go of Chanyeol, allowing him to pull out, he hissed at the sudden emptiness, the absence of the warm body pressed against his. The feeling didn't last long though, Chanyeol was back inside him, his warm, sweaty chest outlining Junmyeon's back as soon as he turned around.

Junmyeon arched his back to fit against Chanyeol's body, the movement causing his cock to shift inside his hole, making them both moan in unison.

"See hyung? You're so fucking beautiful." Chanyeol panted from behind him, breath ghosting over his earlobe. He started thrusting again, not waiting for Junmyeon's reply.

Junmyeon keened at the phrase, swirling his hips, feeling Chanyeol's cock enveloped by his walls. He wanted to see, he really did, but his eyes fluttered close every single time Chanyeol thrusted into him, digging his fingers into Junmyeon's hips, biting and tugging on his earlobe.

"H-harder Chanyeol-ah," Junmyeon moaned. "fuck me harder."

Junmyeon managed to get his eyes open before did fuck him harder, hips jerking almost violently, making him feel absolutely wrecked. And _holy shit_ , did watching himself getting fucked open by Chanyeol do things to his hard, precome leaking cock. It was red and swollen, bobbing up as his body rocked back and forth.

A sheen of sweat covered both of their bodies, Junmyeon's pale skin contrasted against Chanyeol's slightly tanned one. Behind him, Chanyeol's face was scrunched up with pleasure, brows furrowed and more beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

They locked gazes through their reflection, and Junmyeon just watched as Chanyeol fucked into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their moaning filling up his ears, until Chanyeol picked up the pace, cock rubbing his prostrate over and over again.

Junmyeon moaned out loud, feeling the pressure build up at the bottom of his belly. An itch, spreading out from every corner of his body and pooling into the coil forming inside him, making it even more restless.

"I'm g- going to--" he choked, voice hoarse.

"Come for me, hyung." Chanyeol encouraged, hitting his cock against Junmyeon's abused prostrate. Junmyeon felt one hand slowly glide over his to his chest, flicking and rubbing over his right nipple. The soft, sensitive bud burned under his touch as he endlessly teased and rubbed over it, taking it between two fingers and tugging on it until Junmyeon thought he'd lose his mind.

The pressure kept on building too, making him feel like he'd explode from within, the coil tightening and writhing in his stomach endlessly.

Each sensation he felt was too overwhelming, too much, too fucking much. He had to find a release, otherwise he'd end up getting fucked into some kind of stupor.

He angled his hips, trying to get Chanyeol's cock to hit his prostrate even harder, enough to let him come--

_There._

Chanyeol grunted from behind him, and all it took was two more sloppy thrusts for his orgasm to ripple through him in crashing waves as he moaned a bunch of curse words and Chanyeol's name somewhere in between. For a moment, he thought he'd black out from the sheer force of it.

Threads of come spurted out of him and onto the table as he watched, clenching around Chanyeol's cock, making it harder for him to move. Chanyeol was chasing his own relief behind him and not seconds later, he was coming as well, cock pulsing inside Junmyeon as he released his seed into the condom.

Junmyeon legs ached from the exertion and he felt like he'd collapse any given second and he was pretty sure Chanyeol felt the same. Still they both stayed unmoving, panting, heaving, watching sweat dripping down each other's bodies for what felt like minutes.

"Hyung, if this is what we're going to do after single time we perform that song, then it's my new favorite." said Chanyeol, eyes shining and the familiar smirk back on his face.

"I'd say the same if I wasn't the one being destroyed on a fucking dressing table." Junmyeon's voice was hoarse and worn out, barely making it out of his throat.

Chanyeol only laughed, placing a small kiss in the middle of his shoulder blades.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be much appreciated! :)


End file.
